The nightingale's diary
by SakuSasfor4ver120
Summary: Dear diary this is not how I thought my life would be. My beloved is in a place, forced into marrying another woman. While I, forced by the head of the Uchiha family, am stranded to live in a village hidden in a forest, while pregnant with my beloved child. Yet, out of random coincidence, a man whom I never thought to meet, finds himself also living in this village. (SakItaSas)


The nightingale's diary

 _Dear diary,_

 _This is not how I planned my life…._

 _Prolong_

We grew up together in a small town in the outskirts of New York. He, was the light of my life. The beacon that gave me hope when I had none. He rescued me from childhood bullies, those who had evil intent on my life, and protected me even when I never asked for it. I fell in love, and at the time, I thought he did too…

Because he looked at me, with onyx hues, filled with love. His hands would cup the sides of my face, his left thumb would graze gently over my lips, a silent question asking for permission to kiss me.

And kiss me he did.

" _I love you Sakura, and nothing will ever change the intense love I have for you."_ He was my first in every sense, and I was his. We tangled each other, meshed our bodies together in a union so deep we could sense each other's feelings, thoughts, even feel when we were apart we could feel each other arriving.

Our relationship grew, and grew but people opposed our relationship, because he was the second treasured son of a prestigious lineage. People looked down on us, but I think it was mainly me they were judging.

He tried the best he could, he argued, and fought.

"I don't understand! Was my brother not enough for you? Why should I follow in the same footsteps! I will be damned before I marry some pompous spoiled rich girl I know nothing about! I will have _her"_ He stressed and pointed in my direction.

"Or I will _never_ marry. I am prepared to do anything for this family, but I will not give up my life with Sakura! I would rather die a dog's death than leave her!" He threatened, and his father, Fugaku Uchiha, an intimidating man, stood up from his chair, his hands in his pockets, chest out, head high, a frown on his face, a glare in his eyes, and I swear, every footstep he took toward my beloved struck me with fear that paralyzed my entire body.

"Don't be so foolish son." Fugaku snarled, he yanked my beloved up by the collar of his suit jacket. They were almost the same height, but Fugaku was taller by 2 or 3 inches.

"Sasuke." I whispered his name out of fear and worry, and I suppose Faguku heard me, because he looked me in the eye, and smirked.

"She's not worth yours and this family's reputation. Your brother, Sasuke, I regret to inform you, made the decision to _leave_." The gasps were heard around the entire room, what did that mean? What did he mean by 'leave'? Sasuke doesn't talk about his family much, he never talked to me about his brother. I have never felt so out of place and lost amongst a people I have no knowledge about.

"So, you see my boy. You have no choice but to marry whom. I. Have. Chosen." He paused and stressed each word with fierce authority.

"That's not fair! So, because he left the family I have to be punished for his actions! What if I threaten leave too!" Sasuke snarled back.

"Do be so ridiculous and naïve Sasuke. She's a rather beautiful girl. I promise something will bloom between you both in time. As for threatening to leave the family. I'm afraid I can't let you do that, see the wedding is already set to go. Your mother is waiting for you. It's time for you to grow up and be a man. I have more than tolerated your little fantasy childhood romance. However, that ends now."

Fugaku released Sasuke from his hold, and walked in front of me. "Rest assured little girl. My son _will_ marry Hinata Hyuga, because it is for the good of both of our families. What could you, someone from nothing, someone who will always come from nothing offer our family? You will disgrace us all."

Such harsh words. So, wonder, so wonder….so wonder my beloved always looks so torn inside.

"Father! We love each other!" Sasuke all but roared, but when he opened his mouth to say another word, he fell to the ground so quickly that no one even saw Fugaku coming at him, balled fist ready, and punched him so hard Sasuke was knocked unconscious.

"Get my son on the plane. He has a wedding to attend tomorrow morning. If he attempts to run away again, by all means, do whatever it takes necessary to ensure his compliance." Fugaku ordered. Men, dressed in pitch black suits immediately ran into action. They tied my beloved's hands and feet, and I could not do anything at all, because I was pinned down by the iciest glare from his father.

"You will be going to a place where my son can never, ever find you."

Dear diary,

I write this from small town on the outskirts of this village called Konoha. I never knew this place existed. They are a civilized people. There are buildings, hospitals, food stands, and restaurants, but its hidden in a forest, and there are terrifying things in that forest. I want to cry, I want to scream, because I have no idea what my life is going to look like now. My family, my friends, they are now gone from me, and it's all because of that man. How could he have so much power, to get rid of people that are perceived as an inconvenience?

I never got a chance to tell my beloved…. that I am carrying his child.

Authors note: The chapters will get longer. What do you guys think? I would love to hear your thoughts.


End file.
